


This Is What Everybody Dreams Of

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Soft Girlfriends, engaygement, pastel girlfriends, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Gamora and Valkyrie are soft pastel girlfriends.





	This Is What Everybody Dreams Of

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "She" by Jen Foster
> 
>  
> 
> Based on my [Tweet](https://twitter.com/sapphicsmarvel/status/1058191596699684864) on @sapphicsmarvel

“Val? You home?” Gamora calls out as she enters their apartment. 

“In the kitchen!” Val calls out, and Gamora smiles at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. She slips off her heels and sighs in relief, then slips off her coat and hangs it up. 

“Hey baby,” Gamora says as she comes into the kitchen, kissing Val.

“How was your day?” Val asks as she returns to stirring the pasta. 

“Not bad but better now that you’re in it.”

Val ducks her head and Gamora leans against the counter to take in the sight of her girlfriend. She never could have imagined being this lucky. 

“Want me to set the table?” Gamora asks after a few minutes of staring.

“All ready,” Val replies.

“You know you’re perfect.”

“Says you.”

When the pasta is done cooking Val asks Gamora to scoop it into bowls and then join her in the dining room. 

Gamora hums to herself as she does so, then enters the dining room. She hadn’t expected the sight before her. The room is dim, the only light coming from candles on the table. There’s a bouquet of roses next to her placemat and Val is watching her.

“You did all this for me?” Gamora asks.

“Well, I wanted to do something nice.”

“I really love you,” Gamora says, setting down the pasta and giving her girlfriend a kiss. 

“I love you too.”

Their meal is perfect. Delicious food accompanied by endless conversation with the love of Gamora’s life is more than she could ever ask for. At the end of the meal, Gamora clears her throat.

“So, I actually have something for you.”

“Oh?” Val says from where she’s leaned against the back of her chair, hands resting on her stomach.

Gamora reaches into her pocket and pulls out a black case, sliding it across the table. 

“Did you buy me jewelry again?” Val asks with a smile. For year, Gamora would randomly surprise her with gifts of expensive jewelry. Necklaces and bracelets and earrings that are absolutely gorgeous and definitely cost more than Gamora should be spending on her.

Val reaches forward to open the small box, expecting a new pair of earrings, but finds a ring instead.

“Oh my god, wait, is this-” Val looks up to find Gamora kneeling beside the table. Her pastel pink dress is flowing around her as she looks up with bright eyes. The candlelight softens her face and she looks absolutely angelic. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course!” Val exclaims, jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around Gamora. They kiss and then pull back so that Gamora can place the ring on Val’s finger. Her eyes are shining with tears as she looks from the ring to her fiancee. 

“I love you so much.”

Gamora smiles at her.

“I love you too. And I love you even more for doing all this,” Gamora gestures to the candles and roses. “I was gonna propose over takeout but you somehow planned a romantic evening on the night I wanted to propose.”

“What a coincidence,” Val says, and she can’t stop smiling. “We must be soulmates.”

“Must be,” Gamora replies, going in for another kiss. 

Neither of the women can believe they get to spend the rest of their lives with such a loving, perfect, beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just based on the pics from the tweet so it's not exactly "in character" but this is an au where they're happy and soft fuck trauma forcing them to be sarcastic love makes them sappy okay


End file.
